Dark Times
Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Warriors: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Cloudtail-long-haired white tom Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes Berrynose-cream-colored tom Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat Apprentice, Ivypaw Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Dovepaw Foxleap-reddish tabby tom Icecloud-white she-cat Toadstep-black-and-white tom Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat Briarlight-dark brown she-cat Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes Apprentices: Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Ivypaw-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Queens: Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom) Elders: Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight ShadowClan Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Apprentice, Flametail Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom Apprentice, Ferretpaw Smokefoot-black tom Toadfoot-dark brown tom Applefur-mottled brown she-cat Crowfrost-black-and-white tom Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back Apprentice, Pinepaw Snowbird-pure white she-cat Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Starlingpaw Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet Scorchfur-dark gray tom Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat Apprentices: Flametail-ginger tom Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom Pinepaw-black she-cat Starlingpaw-ginger tom Queens: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye WindClan Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom Apprentice, Whiskerpaw Whitetail-small white she-cat Nightcloud-black she-cat Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws Harespring-brown-and-white tom Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Furzepaw Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Boulderpaw Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead Apprentices: Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom Whiskerpaw-light brown tom Queens: None '' '''Elders': Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom Tornear-tabby tom RiverClan Leader: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom Apprentice, Hollowpaw Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowshine Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat Apprentice, Troutpaw Mintfur-light gray tabby tom Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat Apprentice, Mossypaw Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom Apprentice, Rushpaw Mallownose-light brown tabby tom Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat Grasspelt-light brown tom Apprentices: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom CrystalClan Leader: Butch- mottled brown tom, broad shoulders and blood red eyes. Skipper: Talon- Learner: Mud- Workers Bim- orange tom with darker stripes. Learner: Goldie Cloud- White and black patch-pelted tom Titian- dark red tabby tom Whisper-Muscular brown she-cat Learner: Vine Freckles: Brown tom, with warm brown eyes and freckles. Hunters Wild-'''Tabby tom '''Sunny- Tortiseshell she-cat Learner: Floss- Creamshe-catwithstriking blue eyes Moth- Clover-ginger she-cat Learner: Splash Defenders Hawk-snow white tom with sharp blue eyes Learner: Sunset Flame-ginger tom Dorito- Cream tomwith amber eyes Leaner: Squirel Frost: White furred she-cat wit Broad shoulders Learner: Fly Mothers Thornpelt- Light gray she-cat (Mothr of Butchs kits Blackie and Peach) Learners Mud-Dark brown tom Goldie- Golden she-cat with green eyes Vine-Jet black tom Birch-Ginger striped tom Floss-Pale cream she-cat Pearl-Tortiseshell she-cat Splash-Cream she-cat with metalic blue eyes Sunset- Ginger tom with studded collar Squirel- Reddish she-cat Fly-Black and white she-cat Prologue A dark brown tom sat at the top of a ridge looking down at the bottom watching a series of writhing bodies of his clan mates practising their battle moves. His amber eyes glinted with pleasure; he enjoyed the sounds of battle. He closed his eyes in silent bliss listening to the screeching, scraping sounds of war. A slight purr interrupt his thoughts of domination, glancing down he noticed his son had woken up. A rare sign of love flickered in his eyes as he looked down at the young black tom. “Sleep well?” He murmured running his tail along his sons back. The tom yawned. “As well as I could, Father.” He stretched and stood; though he was a tall slim cat he only reached his father’s broad shoulders. “Good, I have a job for you to do.” The larger tom turned to face his son “I need you to train an apprentice; this will be an easy task as he is ready to learn.” A rustling sound announced the arrival of the second younger son. “How was that, father?” He inquired flexing his claws blood trickling from his torn ear and shoulder. The large tom hissed in disgust. “Pathetic Hawkfrost,” He replied to the tom that was identical to him in stature and pelt, the only difference being the diversity in eye colour. Hawkfrost flinched, the pain in his eyes quickly giving away to anger upon noticing his older brother lounging at his father’s side.”And don’t call me that!” The tom added. “I’m pathetic but he gets to lie around here while I have to work and hunt and do everything for you!” He spat back at the large tom. The large tom dismissed his other son with a flick of his tail and stalked over to Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost stood his ground and puffed out his chest. The tom snorted and stalked past his son. Hawkfrost sighed he didn’t want to face his father but was tired of being treated as less than his older brother. He swivelled around a yowled after his father. “One day someone’s gunna stand up to you! Then what’ll you do!” Chapter 1 A yowl announced the arrival of the raiding party. Thorn raised her head from where she lay with her mate Butch. Butch stretched and padded out of the den with an affectionate flick of his tail over her head. Thorn purred and followed him out of their den. She didn’t like his raids; every time they came back it was with a helpless cat that couldn’t defend itself. As she emerged she saw a she-cat shaking in terror with a young tom at her side shivering but trying to look brave. “Oh Butch,” she wailed “How much longer Butch?” Thorn pressed closer to him, he looked serious now in front of the clan. “Until the Great One says so,” He responded curtly. “Try talking to him again,” She begged “He might change his mind.” Butch sighed. “Well alright, I’ll go to the stone of dreams tomorrow at sundown and see if he has any orders from me.” Thorn purred her appreciations to her mate with a glance at the brown she-cat and her ginger companion she thought how many more? In the distance she saw Talon glaring at her. Ignoring her she searched for the sight that always comforted her. Yes, there it was Frost and Freckles reuniting after another raid that Frost had to go on. Seeing brother and sister together always told Thorn there was still love in this clan that surrounded itself in raiding and killing. Thorn sighed as butch flicked her ears. “Shouldn’t you be in the nursery?” Butch purred and Thorn flicked his ears. “Stupid furball,” she padded over to her closest friend only to be interrupted by Butch’s skipper Talon. “Shouldn’t you be in the nursery?” She hissed “I’ll be wherever I want to be!” Thorn mewed curtly stalking away from the black she-cat and over to her closest friend Frost. “How’d it go?” Thorn purred. Frost shrugged. “The usual I guess. No protests, we didn’t need to resort to violence.” Frost kept her tail around Freckles’ shoulders. The young tom had a determined look in his warm brown eyes. Freckles had always been a sickly cat he’d never been strong. Butch had made him a worker because of it. While his older sibling, Frost became a defender. Just then Ice padded over, His broad shoulders, sleek looks and ice blue eyes made him every she-cat’s dream. “Frost, check the prisoners, please!” The tom commanded tersely though the look in his eyes betrayed his affection. “Sure, Ice.” The she-cat murmured dreamily staring into his eyes. “I’ll help!” Freckles spoke up obviously jealous of his sister’s warmth for the strong and handsome tom. Ice dipped his head. “Thank you,” With one last look at Frost he strode off. “Freckles,” Frost hissed exasperated. “You know how Butch feels about Ice mooning over you. You’re Butch’s niece...”Freckles trailed off. Butch was Frost’s Uncle because her father was his brother. But then he died and his mate mated again. Butch was furious and killed the queen and her new litter all but Freckles. He kept Freckles to rekindle his anger whenever he saw him. “C’mon, let’s check those prisoners.” Frost led the way. A defender sat at the entrance, a muscular she-cat named Whisper who dipped her head to Thorn as she approached. Frost stuck her head through the small thorn woven entrance, hisses followed. “Alright keep your tails on!” Frost withdrew her head tail lashing “Ungrateful flea-ridden Kittypets!” She hissed. “How’s the freshkill pile looking?” Whisper inquired of Frost in her normal smooth tone. “Not bad the hunters did well today and didn’t get as long a lecture as usual.” Frost replied to her den-mate who purred in amusement. Thorn quickly stuck up for her mate. “C’mon he’s not that bad you know The Great One told him that great trouble is coming and that we had to be prepared.” “Humph, don’t we all!” Whisper spat “He’s even getting the hunters to do battle training and Talons patience is shorter than ever!” “Talons patience is always short!” Frost commented and Freckles nodded vigorously. Suddenly a slim ginger tom bounded over. “C’mon Frecks, the hunters just came back with prey if we don’t hurry those greedy defenders will get it all!” he hissed at the small brown tom. “I’m coming Bim!” Freckles scampered after the older tom. “Hey!” Whisper yowled after the toms “We’re not greedy we work harder than you!” “Yeah right,” Bim called over his shoulder at her! Chapter 2 Jayfeather strode proudly with his tail held high and his new apprentice at his side. He scented Mothwing and Willowshine nearby; He couldn’t wait to tell Willowshine he got an apprentice before her. That’ll take her down a notch or two. ''He heard Patchpaw whimper; He’d obviously scented the river clan she-cats too. Jayfeather pressed himself against the young tom oddly aware that Patchpaw trusted him as he would his own father. Jayfeather remembered how he first met his apprentice. Firestar had been summoned to the tribe of rushing water where his old friend, Ravenpaw, had died journeying to find the clans. Firestar, Graystripe, and Dustpelt had returned with two five moon old kits. Mousekit and Patchkit. The latter’s leg had been damaged beyond repair but his heart was full of longing to be a medicine cat. Their first meeting had been unusual for Jayfeather; Firestar had introduced them and Patchkit had been unable to control himself and had loped over to Jayfeather and pressed against him purring, “You’ll take care of me, wont you?” he had asked “S-sure,” Jayfeather had awkwardly replied. Now his apprentice cowered behind him, Jayfeather put his tail comfortingly around Patchpaw’s shoulder. “Jayfeather,” Mothwing nodded curtly as they approached. “Mothwing,” Jayfeather greeted feeling unusually cheerful. “And this is my ''new apprentice; Patchpaw.” Jayfeather ushered the young tom forward; Patchpaw gingerly creped forward to greet them. “H-hello,” Patchpaw stammered glancing back at Jayfeather for assurance that he was doing the right thing. Jayfeather nodded slightly to him in encouragement as Littlecloud approached with Flametail and Kestrelflight. Jealousy flowed from Willowshine. “Well, well, who do we have here?” Littlecloud purred to Patchpaw. The young patch-pelted apprentice’ eyes opened wide as the dark tabby approached hr slowly backed away. Littlecloud purred and flicked Patchpaw’s ears with his tail like his old gentle self. Littlecloud was the eldest of the medicine cats but he acted good naturedly to the younger and often joked of retiring. Jayfeather was sure Littlecloud would make Patchpaw feel at home. Jayfeather wrapped his tail around Patchpaw’s shoulders and started towards the moonpool as Mothwing lead the way. As they arrived the moon hung high above their heads and they all padded in together. Jayfeather felt his paws again slip into the paw prints of ancient cats but they were still distant to him, his heart sank as he had hoped they were here. Patchpaw shivered and pressed against his mentor. Jayfeather felt a strange warmth towards his apprentice and knew both Mousepaw and Patchpaw looked up to him as their father and he couldn’t help but feel proud of them both even though he would never have kits of his own. Jayfeather felt the other medicine cat’s eyes burn into his pelt and he knew that it was time to present his apprentice to Starclan. Jayfeather took a deep breath and turned to Patchpaw. “Patchpaw, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?” Patchpaw stared up at Jayfeather for a heartbeat then nodded. “Then come forward,” Jayfeather commanded remembering how it felt when he was made an apprentice. “Warriors of Starclan, I present you with this apprentice, he has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will.” The words spilled off of Jayfeather’s tongue as if they weren’t his own. Patchpaw who had rehearsed the steps over and over with Jayfeather turned and drank from the moonpool he settled down with a sigh and closed his eyes. Jayfeather settled next to him and wrapped his tail around the young tom wanting to comfort him when he awoke form his first meeting with Starclan. Closing his eyes Jayfeather went to talk to his warrior ancestors for once not wanting to walk in anyone’s dreams. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a den of some sort. he heard a cat screech in pain and turning around he saw Squirelflight. He realised he was back in ThunderClan in the nursery and Squirelflight was giving birth to her long overdue kits. Jayfeather was startled he wasn’t actually here but why was he watching this? He wondered as he watched Leafpool and Sandstorm trying to give some advice he was suddenly struck with all their thoughts at once. Of course Jayfeather isn’t here when we need him ''Sandstorm was thinking panic rising ''I know how she feels ''Leafpool was reflecting. Jayfeather shook his head in frustration ''why am I being shown this? He yowled inside “Because it stands for something great,” A sweat scent wafted over to him he quickly recognised Spottedleaf “What ‘great something’,” Jayfeather hissed as she approached “Starclan has chosen these three for a special job which is not as special as yours but is still very important.” She replied. Jayfeather was confused. “What job can be nearly as special as our job?” He demanded of the young and beautiful she-cat. Jayfeather was interrupted as Firestar poked his head through the nursery entrance obviously worried of his daughter’s health. the look in Spottedleaf’s eyes turned to pure love as soon as she saw him. She quickly turned back to Jayfeather “The kits are a symbol and a gateway to more than the clans can defend.” She told him turning her amber eyes on him. Jayfeather felt a paw prodding his side and woke up to see Patchpaw’s eyes, brimming with joy, staring down at him. Jayfeather signalled for him to be quiet until they got outside. Together they followed Littlecloud out. Jayfeather was still troubled and angry that Spottedleaf hadn’t explained herself. As soon as they were outside Patchpaw almost burst with excitement. “Jayfeather it’s true, it’s all true! We can talk to our warrior ancestors and they don’t mind if I’m part kittypet!” His eyes were huge and more alert than they had ever been. Littlecloud let out a purr of amusement as they padded on. Jayfeather noticed he looked troubled but his thoughts were interrupted as Patchpaw pushed his muzzle to his mentor’s ear. ”I saw dad!” Jayfeather purred Spottedleaf’s visit blowing right out of his mind as he padded on with his apprentice now glad he had taken him on and understanding what it felt like to be mentor. Chapter 3 Thorn followed Butch as they padded towards the cavern that held the Stone of Dreams. She was surprised when Butch had asked her to accompany him. She, Ice, and Frost had been chosen to go with him to the sacred domain of the Great One. As they approached Butch signalled for Ice and frost to stay outside as he and Thorn continued inside. It was so dark inside and all of Thorn’s senses went wild she couldn’t keep her sense of direction and all she could do is follow Butch’s calm scent and try never to lose him. Suddenly a bright shaft of light lit up in front of them that startled her. She had been her before but it still amazed how the rock glowed like a star had fallen from the clear sky above. Butch padded forward and touched his nose to the stone he shivered and fell into a deep sleep she dared not to copy him and lay down just a little way away and closed her eyes. She was surprised when she opened them she was in a lush forest and in front of her stood an older tabby tom with a confused expression on his face. “Greetings,” He dipped his head to her “Have you come to speak with me?” “I-I think so,” Thorn replied as the tom looked at her expectantly. “W-where are we?” The tom looked surprised. “Are you not from Starclan?” He asked padding forward. Now it was Thorns turn to be surprised. “No I’m from CrystalClan!” She replied “Where are you from?” “Shadowclan,” the tom answered as he sat in front of her “Where is this CrystalClan that you speak of.” “Not far from the stone of dreams,” Thorn replied lamely as the tom look confused once more. “It’s this massive stone that lies in a cavern and at night when the moon shines down on it, it glows like a star in the sky.” She explained “Sounds like the moonstone.” The tom said thoughtfully “So you haven’t come here to talk to me so I must be here to talk to you.” The tom sat up straight and Thorn was surprised that she felt so at home with him she started to tell him everything. “Well you see I was forced to mate the leader of my clan when I really wanted someone else and now I’m expecting his kits and I don’t want ''his '' kits!” she blurted “Why not,” The tom asked calmly “Surely he’s not that bad.” “Oh you haven’t met him!” Thorn went on “he’s just terrible. he attacks helpless Kittypets without a second thought and takes them away as captives and forces them to work for him and if they refuse he ''kills ''them. He’s very violent with his clanmates but then so soft with me and I think he’s a coward and a hypocrite and although I would love to have kits of mine I never wanted them to be his!” The tom nodded thoughtfully. “And there’s is no point in telling him how you really feel?” He asked sounding genuinely sure this was the way to do it. Thorn purred knowing how naive he sounded. “You’ve never had a mate have you?” She asked playfully cuffing his ear the tom purred “No I haven’t, but I was in love once a long time ago.” He trailed off as if drifting into a distant memory. “Oh, what happened,” She asked pressing closer to him. “S-she died, badger attack.” He shook his head as if to rid himself of the memory “I’m so sorry.” Thorn said feeling his pain. The toms ears twitched he quickly got to his paws. “I must go now; may I know your name?” He asked hastily “Oh yes its Thorn,” She got to her paws too “What’s yours?” “Littlecloud I hope we meet again Thorn goodbye!” He bounded off into the forest and disappeared. Thorn felt a pang in her heart and realised she was missing him already. He was the first cat she could tell everything to. She couldn’t even tell frost. But this secret friend she talked to only in her dreams she hoped they would create a great friendship. Thorn felt a paw prod her side and she was forced awake. she looked up and un the dim light she saw butch standing over her with a dark look in his eyes that contrasted with Littlecloud’s soft, sympathetic, calm blue gaze. She smiled to Butch but inside she knew she could never trust and love him. She padded after him. she tried to remember Littlecloud’s scent and never forget his visit in her dreams. ''Littlecloud of ShadowClan ''she thought to herself ''No I wont forget that. ''She determined. Chapter 4 Lionblaze raised his head as Leafpool and Brightheart bounded out of the warrior den. He glanced outside and noticed that it was still dark outside looking over to ThunderClan deputy he saw that he was agitated Brambleclaw was obviously wandering if Squirelflight was giving birth to his Kits or some other toms. Though Brambleclaw claimed he no longer cared for the she-cat he still obviously had feelings for his x-mate. Knowing how the tom must feel he felt that he had to do something. “Shall we go on an early Dawn patrol?” He whispered to the Deputy. Brambleclaw nodded to him gratefully. Brambleclaw beckoned for Cloudtail who was also awake after his mate, Brightheart had rushed off. Together they padded off together. Brackenfur raised his head. “Me Graystripe and Dustpelt will take a hunting patrol,” He mewed. Brambleclaw nodded and joined Lionblaze and Cloudtail as they padded out. They climbed the ravine and were out the other side soon. Cloudtail scented the other and dropped into a crouch stalking away Brambleclaw Lionblaze paused. ''Trust Cloudtail to think of his belly. ''Lionblaze thought to himself as the white warrior stalked off. The bird was pulling at a worm not expecting Cloudtail creeping up on him. Suddenly a wail sliced through the air and the bird flew away as Cloudtail lurched into the air his paws just missing his prey. With a hiss he turned back to Lionblaze. “What was that for?” He spat stalking over. Lionblaze was surprised. “It wasn’t me!” Lionblaze replied shocked. The white warrior turned to Brambleclaw who shrugged. Another wail pierced through the air. Cloudtail’s ears swivelled around. “Let’s follow it!” Brambleclaw ordered as he bounded off into the forest. Lionblaze flanked him closely as they bounded into the forest. The further they went the more the wails sounded like they belonged to a cat and it was of pain. They pushed there way into a clearing near the ShadowClan border; there a Silver-gray tom struggled in a fox-trap. Brambleclaw rushed forward and grabbed the stake in his mouth trying to pull out the ground. Lionblaze padded over to the tom. “Calm down, we’ll have you out of there in no time.” He tried to calm him; the tom looked up at him with a pair of terrified amber eyes. “Don’t let me die!”He begged Lionblaze. Lionblaze crouched in front of the tom and tried to distract him. “Where are your family?” the words were scarcely out of his mouth when a jet black tom shot of the near by undergrowth and bowled Brambleclaw away from the stake his eyes were burning with anger as turned his attention to Lionblaze launching his thin black body at the young warrior. But Lionblaze was ready he swiftly dodged the tom who dropped short but quickly and nimbly turned and flashed his claws across Lionblaze’s face. The younger silver tom let out another wail making the older tom swivel around and franticly tries to free his companion. Brambleclaw stepped forward. “We know how to free him if you’ll let us.” He told the older tom. The older tom’s eyes were filled with worry and after sizing up Brambleclaw for heartbeat he dipped his head and stepped back with his tail on the younger tom’s shoulder. Brambleclaw and Cloudtail swiftly dug the stake out of the ground setting the young tom free. The younger tom pulled his head free and stuttered side ways. The older pressed against him licking at his wound. “Are you alright?” He asked urgently “I’m fine dad,” The younger replied though Lionblaze was unaccustomed to the term. ''I wonder where they come from and what they’re doing here ''Lionblaze thought padding over to stand by Brambleclaw his nose bleeding slightly. The older tom turned to face them his eyes full of understanding now. “Thank you.” He dipped his head to Brambleclaw “With out you my son could have died.” “You’re welcome, stranger. If I may ask what are you doing in ThunderClan territory?” Brambleclaw inquired padding forward to stand in front of the tom. “A fair question,” The older agreed “We were making our way to find the clans but it is obvious that we have completed our task. My name is Tadpole.” Brambleclaw dipped his head. “My name is Brambleclaw and this Cloudtail and Lionblaze.” He flicked his tail at Lionblaze and Cloudtail. The younger tom padded forward and dipped his head. “My name is Stonepelt and I thank for saving my life.” He looked up “What is that thing?” He asked gesturing towards the fox trap. “A fox trap,” Lionblaze replied “Twolegs put them there to kill foxes.” Stonepelt nodded thoughtfully. “You say we’re in ThunderClan territory?” Tadpole asked cocking his head to one side. Brambleclaw nodded and the black tom continued “Are you the leader of this ThunderClan?” Brambleclaw shook his head. “No I’m deputy,” He replied “But I suppose Firestar will not to talk to you.” He gestured for them to follow and padded back into the forest. Stonepelt padded at Lionblaze’s side. “Have you lived here all your life?” He asked as they padded along. Lionblaze nodded briskly not wanting to give away any information to strangers. “Were you born here?” Came the next question. Again Lionblaze just nodded. “Have you ever visited any other places? Like the Sun-drown place? or the Mountains? or a twoleg town? or have you ever been in a Twoleg flying monster?” “Twolegs have flying monsters?” Cloudtail asked dropping back to talk to them. Lionblaze too was interested. “Uh-hu bug massive birds that are made out of those shiny pelts that Dad calls Metal.” Stonepelt told the white warrior. “Some of them have wings on their heads and others have their wings at their sides.” “Be quiet will you Stonepelt!” Tadpole hissed at the younger tom whose ears flattened back. “Sorry father,” He murmured and fell silent. Lionblaze wondered why Tadpole had shouted at his son. It seemed odd. Did the dark tom have something to hide or was he always on the offense. ''How long are they staying? ''Lionblaze wondered though he knew no one had that answer. He sighed and followed the rest into the forest.